Rofal Syndicate
The Rofal Syndicate is a human crime ring run by the Rofal Family. At their peak, they controlled more or less all organized crime in Brighton. Members Leadership The syndicate was originally lead by Joseph Rofal, who controlled his employees primarily by paying well and offering more protection than they could get operating in Brighton by themselves. He was able to offer this because his business was very well run and profitable, and with the proper bribes the police force did little to stop him. Following Joseph's death, Geoffrey took over and maintained some degree of control by killing any employee who defied him or tried to escape. This worked to some degree for a while, but due to Geoffrey's impulsivity he killed enough employees that he would have run out eventually. Following Geoffrey's death it is unknown who took over the group, although Damian may have shown up and folded the remaining members into his own faction. Scale Before Joseph's death the syndicate had about 300 enforcers and an unknown number of workers. More or less every officer in the Brighton police department was crooked, which allowed Rofal to pay off the entire department rather than risk losing men in raids or shootouts. His drug dealing operations alone were able to produce enough money that losing 70,000 Troas was a setback, but not a crushing one. It is implied that he had several other businesses roughly as lucrative. Supernatural Manpower The syndicate never had any organized supernatural enforcers. Though Joseph was mostly able to keep Geoffrey under control, he seemed to feel that he was too high-profile and erratic to trust outside. He was kept in the Rofal manor and only allowed to send out his "fetchers" to collect things for him like body parts. This kept Joseph from facing much serious opposition from servant-based peacekeeping forces, but also left him more or less defenseless against Hector once he decided to dismantle the operation. Conflict with Hector Against human opposition the syndicate was able to survive by bribery, deceit, threats or violence, but they were not so successful against Hector. He was first dragged into his fight against them when he followed the aura of doom on a police officer who Rofal wanted to kill before he could testify against Geoffrey for murder. He was not able to save him, but he did learn more about the syndicate and develop an intense hatred for them. When he first realized the need for funds, he decided to get them by stealing from the Rofal drug dealing business, and in the process of doing so beat up forty Rofal thugs and asked Timothy Swank to deliver a message that he intended to completely wreck his entire organization. At this point he also heard through Garovel's spying that Colt did not work for Joseph of his own free will, which on investigation turned into the discovery of Colt's kidnapped children and the attack that retrieved them and killed Joseph. Perhaps the only good thing Hector ever did for the organization was to kill its second leader, Geoffrey. His actions were quickly leading the syndicate into ruin and he was killing his employees in droves. What became of the few survivors in presently unknown.